CMV: Under the Mistletoe
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Under the Mistletoe Christmas by Ash and Misty. Cast: * Young Couples (aka Ash and Misty) - Max X Lilo (Dragon Tales; Lilo & Stitch), Mowgli X Shanti (The Jungle Book), Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin), Scamp and Angel (Lady and the Tramp), Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Basil X Mrs. Brisby (The Great Mouse Detective; The Secret of NIMH), Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon), Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible (Kim Possible), Quasimodo and Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Max Taylor and Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Fievel Mousekewitz X Olivia Flaversham (An American Tail; The Great Mouse Detective), Littlefoot and Ali (The Land Before Time), Boo Boo Bear X Floral Rugg (Yogi Bear; The Hillbilly Bears), Rover Dangerfield and Daisy (Rover Dangerfield), Chip and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Sidekicks (aka Pikachu) - Rufus (Kim Possible), Abu (Aladdin) Song: * Under the Mistletoe Song From: Edit * Pokemon Christmas Bash Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Opening Scene from How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)) * Max: There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain, makin' me glad tonight. * Mowgli: Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow, maybe the mistletoe. * (Skating Scene from Frozen) * (Bob Cratchit and his Family at the Dinner Table) * Lilo: There's a secret I'm keepin', that no one can hear, a feeling deep in my heart. * Shanti: Maybe this Christmas, my true love will show, under the mistletoe. * (Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: The Movie) * Aladdin and Jasmine: * Scamp and Angel: There's something very special that I'd like to say to you: * Danny: Merry, merry Christmas. I'd like you to know. * Basil: Now there's a crowd at the party. * Mrs. Brisby: Our friends are all here. * Basil and Mrs. Brisby; Everyone's warm and bright. * Usagi Tsukino: Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow, under the mistletoe. * (Alex and his Friends Have a Christmas Party) * Mamoru Chiba: Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know. I'm under the mistletoe. * (Christmas Scene from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) * Ron Stoppable: Boy, this party sure is crowded! Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu! * Rufus: Pika! * Kim Possible: Hi, Ash. * Ron Stoppable: Oh. Hi, Misty. * Madellaine: Great party, huh? * Quasimodo: Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat. * Zoe Drake: Hey, did you see Nurse Joy? * Max Taylor: Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Brock. * Zoe Drake: Maybe not. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry. * Olivia Flaversham: Oh, sure. Okay. (She Falls) * Littlefoot: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas before the night is through * Ali: (Jolly ol' St. Nicholas before the night is through) * Boo Boo Bear: There's something very special that I'd like to say to you: * Floral Rugg: (There's something very special that I'd like to say to you:) * Max Goof: Merry, merry Christmas. * Roxanne: I'd like you to know. * Max Goof: I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe. * Kim Possible: There a crowd at the party. * Ron Stoppable: Our friends are all here. * Ron and Kim; Everyone's warm and bright. * Daisy: Maybe he'll find out. You just never know. * Rover Dangerfield: Under the mistletoe. * (Christmas Scene from Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice) * Chip: Maybe I'll stand here, maybe I'll go. * Gadget Hackwrench: Maybe this Christmas, I might let him know. * Quasimodo: Maybe this Christmas, I just might get-- Uh-oh. * Madellaine: Hi, Ash. Did you get something to eat? * Quasimodo: Uh, yeah. * Jasmine: Um, Ash. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe? * Aladdin: Huh? (Shrieking) * Lilo: Ash! Where are you going? * Max: Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies! * Mrs. Brisby: You just got some cookies! * Basil: Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu! * Daisy: What's his problem, Pikachu? * Abu: Pika-pika! * Rover Dangerfield: Come on, Pikachu! * Gadget Hackwrench: Ash, look out for the... * (Chip Falls) * Gadget Hackwrench: Never mind. * (Christmas Scene at Halloweentown from The Nightmare Before Christmas) * (Christmas Scene from Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas) Clips/Years/Companies: * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@1966 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (Cassie Loves a Parade; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born, & Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper (@2005 DreamWorks) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (@2002 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Downtown Runaround; @2007 Sunrise) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (@1987 Hanna Barbera) * The Hillbilly Bears (Anglers Aweigh; @1965-1967 Hanna Barbera) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice (@2011 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Pound of the Baskervilles, & Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney)